


Heretic Pride

by Heavensalt



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Blood, Gen, I lied satsuki is only sort of in this, hououmaru's fucking pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavensalt/pseuds/Heavensalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei doing what she's told without any emotional investment. None at all, really. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heretic Pride

Satsuki’s face is paler than usual under the cloth Rei is swiping over it in thorough strokes, the effect made more pronounced with all the blood that she is trying her hardest not to smear as she goes over it with little care but her usual efficiency and attention to detail, aware of the countless scratches and the softer skin where bruises were starting to form. Rei glances down without really seeing, careful not to notice the white or the black of closed eyelashes between the red, because-

because the last time Satsuki had been in her lap she had actually _fit_. She’d been small enough for Rei to hold her.

She’d been young and strong and as sharp as fine steel, and she had curled up in Rei’s and _smiled_ at her.

She’d been the heir to the Kiryuin family and the future holder of its legacy. She’d had _potential_.

And now she had squandered it on some foolish and futile rebellion.

Anger boils up in Rei unbidden, heavy and dully burning, and raises her hand and holds it above Satsuki, ready to strike downwards quickly, to gouge with her fingernails or slap or ball up her fist and make her own mark on the face of the traitor lying beneath her, but there is not an inch of the girl left undamaged and anything she tried right now would be felt most of all by her. Even when she regained consciousness Satsuki wouldn’t even notice something so _insignificant_.

Rei’s fist slams into the concrete floor an inch from Satsuki’s head and she cries out in rage before wincing, regretting the impulse almost immediately. By some stroke of luck her knuckles are scraped but not bleeding and she immediately gets back to work, turning Satsuki’s face between her hands before judging her to be clean enough to leave alone.

Satsuki is strung up by her wrists and left hanging with her feet barely able to scrape against the ground- not far down enough to support her own weight. Rei methodically strips her as ordered and stands waiting, though it is unlikely that Satsuki will wake up for some time. The secretary is nothing if not patient, however, and she stands with the room’s only sunlight glinting harsh off her glasses, illuminating the dust motes that are caught up in it as they eventually drift to the floor.


End file.
